How Could I Let This Happen
by RebaForever15
Summary: TAKE THE HIGH ROAD FIC: My little intake on what happened between Sam and Dominic.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I was more than a little shocked when Sam ended up in bed with Dominic and then when he thought she could be pregnant…so although it turned out to be nothing in the show, I began to think about what might happen if she had been. I hope someone is reading this.**

**How Could I Let This Happen**

**Sam/Davey/Dominic**

…

Sam stared at the package in her hands, terrified of what could possibly change her life forever. She rushed to the toilet and did what needed to be done before returning to the sitting room to anxiously wait for the results. She couldn't begin to think about what would happen if she was indeed carrying Dominic's child, how could she be so stupid. A woman of forty-nine sleeping with a boy of twenty made the situation worse, not to mention that he was the adoptive Son of possibly her only true Friend in Glendarroch. She barely remembered anything from that night, she was so drunk it had been totally erased from her memory. She checked her watch and noticed that the 2 minutes were up, she leaned forward and picked up the test to read the results and her heart sank as she saw the 2 lines confirming that she was indeed pregnant. She quickly hid the test down the side of the sofa when she heard the door knob turning. She looked up to see Davey Sneddon walking in, looking slightly annoyed.

"Yes, what is it David."

"Where the hell have you been, we had a meeting remember?"

"What, oh yes sorry….I forgot."

"You forgot, you don't forget. Especially when it comes to this place, your livelyhood…"

"David, please. I'm really not in the mood for an argument right now."

"Why, have you been drinking again?"

"Oh for god sake David, in case you hadn't noticed….I haven't had a drink in over 3 weeks."

"You really expect me to believe that, do you."

"Well look over there, do you see any bottles."

He looked over at her liquor cabinet and took note of the lack of alcohol present.

"What made you stop then?"

…

She sat in silence as he closed the door and went to sit beside her. He glanced at her and noticed the concerned look on her face.

"What's up with you Woman, you're not your usual self?"

"My god, concern from David Sneddon, I must be dreaming." She said, sarcastically.

"Sam, level with me here….what's wrong."

"Oh David, I've done something so incredibly foolish."

"Well you already came close to marrying a murderer, what could be worse than that." He joked.

"David, that's not funny."

"Yeah I know, sorry. Talk to me Sam, you know you can trust me."

She looked into his eyes and sure enough, they were filled with nothing but concern for her.

"The other day when Jude made that comment in front of the staff in the kitchen."

"Hey look, I already told her off about that. I thought she'd apologised to you, I told her too…I'll have a word…."

"No David, you don't understand."

"What do you mean?"

"When she announced to the entire staff that I'd slept with Dominic…"

"Yeah."

"She wasn't lying David."

…

She watched his face for any kind of reaction but he was extremely hard to read. He sat back looking at her, shock clearly on his face.

"Now just hang on one damn minute, you're telling me Jude wasn't lying?"

"Yes…."

"That you slept with Dominic."

"Yes, for god sake David what part don't you understand."

"Oi, don't get snippy with me. You're the one who's slept with a bloody child."

"He's 20-years-old."

"I don't give a damn what age he is, he's still young enough to be your Son. Jesus christ Woman, what the bloody hell was going on in that head of your's."

"I don't know, I just don't know. I was so drunk, I don't even remember that night. I just remember waking up the next morning and he was lying beside me, looking more than a little pleased with himself."

"Well no bloody wonder, he just snagged the Lady Laird."

"Will you stop making a joke about this, David this is serious." She said, her voice shaking.

"Oh come on Sam, no one needs to know about it. The Lad's not gonna say anything is he."

"He promised he wouldn't but then again he did tell Jude."

"Yeah well so long as he doesn't go telling anyone else."

"That maybe harder than you think."

"How do you mean?"

…

He watched as Sam turned around and retrieved the small white stick she'd been hiding when Davey had first entered the room and handed it to him. He took it from her, not entirely sure of what he was looking at.

"You're gonna have to enlighten me here Sam, I'm just a Game Keeper after all. What is it I'm looking at here."

"It's a pregnancy test David, a positive pregnancy test to be exact." She said, quietly.

"So what you're telling me here is that…."

"I'm pregnant with Dominic's Child."

"Bloody hell Sam."

"I know, I know."

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL COULD YOU BE SO STUPID."

She watched as he got up and began pacing in front of her, she felt like a naughty school Girl being summoned to the Principal.

"Do you think I don't know how bad this is, I'm not proud of it by any means."

"Sam this is…..he's a Boy."

"I know that David and I feel utterly ashamed, I do."

"You see what drinking does to you."

"Well you're one to talk."

"Okay I know, but my drinking has never gotten to the extent of your's. This is bad Sam. You're lucky he's twenty and not younger or you'd be facing criminal charges."

"David, I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I never meant for it to get this far."

He watched as tears fell from her eyes, something that wasn't normally associated with Sam Hagen. He moved to sit beside her and brought her into his arms and just held her as she cried.

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

…

Davey waited as patiently as he could as Sam's tears finally subsided. She eventually pulled herself up to face him, feeling like a fool for crumbling in front of him.

"I'm sorry David, I don't know why I'm feeling so emotional?"

"Probably the kid making you feel like this….Sam listen to me, you need to tell him."

"I can't do that David."

"He has a right to know he'd gonna be a Father, you won't be able to hide it forever."

"He's going away to America for 6 months."

"Yes, but he'll be back and I think he's gonna know something's up when he arrives back and see's you heavily pregnant."

"Oh god…..this is such a mess." She groaned, covering her face with her hands.

Davey watched her and the worry and confusion that seemed to surround her at this moment in time.

"Sam….I know we're sitting here talking about what the right thing is to tell lad but how do you feel about it?"

"What?"

"Well, you're the one who's just found out she's having a baby. How do you feel about it?"

"You know, when I finally agreed to marry Peter….."

"Thank god you didn't follow through with that one." He groaned.

"Quite, but when I did agree….the first thing he asked me was did he see us having Children together."

"And…"

"I asked him if he could really see me as the maternal type, we just laughed and we never spoke of it again. That's when he started his affair with Sarah I imagine, a downward spiral after that, wasn't it?"

"Look, Peter Odell murdering Gary MacDonald, that's all behind you now."

"And now I have even bigger issues to contend with. If and only if I do decide to have this baby then it's all going to come out, the entire Village will know that I slept with a boy nearly 30 years younger than me. I will never be able to look people in the eye ever again, Sheila will never forgive me for this."

"Sam, I don't know what to tell you. Whatever you decide to do, you know I'll help you if you want me too."

"I need to tell Dominic."

"Do it tomorrow, you should go and sleep….you're exhausted."

He stood up and extended his hand, which Sam took gratefully. She turned to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you David, I don't know what I'd do without you." She smiled.

"Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow."

…

Sam was in her office the next morning, glancing every so often at the clock on the wall. She knew she had to tell Dominic about the test results but she thought it best to wait for Sheila to arrive for work before going over to his house. She looked up when the door opened and Davey walked in, giving her a knowing look.

"Morning David, you're here early." She smiled, as she went back to writing some cheques.

"I thought you were gonna see Dominic this morning?"

"Relax David, I haven't changed my mind. I just thought it best to wait until Sheila arrives first, I want to make sure he's alone when I tell him."

"Ahhh, fair point. Do you want a lift over?"

"No, I think it's best too…..Sheila, morning."

Davey turned around to see Sheila entering the office, Sam stood up from behind her desk….feeling slightly nervous.

"I better get back out there and check the grounds." Davey said in a gruff tone.

"Oh Effie said to tell you breakfast will be in half an hour." Sheila said to him.

"Thanks, I'll eh….see you later Sam."

Sam gave him a small smile as she watched him leave before Sheila walked over to her.

"He okay?" She asked.

"Oh you know David, not exactly a morning person is he."

"What about you, how are you?"

"I'm fine." She said, her tone going a little high.

"You look tired Sam." She said, concern etched in her voice.

"I'm fine Sheila really, I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"You're sure?"

"Of course…look I have to go out for a little while, get these cheques posted."

"Oh I can do that…."

"No really Sheila it's fine, I could use the fresh air. I won't be long."

"Okay, I'll get the new database set up."

Sam gave her a quick smile before leaving the office, leaving Sheila even more concerned for her Friend.

…

Sam arrived at Sheila's house half an hour later, she looked around to make sure Eddie's car wasn't there before she got out and went and knocked on the door. She stood on the doorstep for a few moments, the sick feeling returning to the pit of her stomach. Her head snapped up when the door opened and Dominic was standing in front of her, hair wet…clearly just out of the shower.

"Sam…."

"Hello Dominic, can I come in."

"Yeah sure."

He held the door open for her as she looked around before stepping inside and following him through.

"What's wrong Sam, afraid someone might see you?"

"Yes actually."

She watched as his face fell and suddenly she felt guilty for shooting him down.

"I'm sorry Dominic, I didn't mean to sound harsh. You're packing?"

He looked behind him and forgot his suitcase was sitting open on the table behind them.

"Well I figured since you sacked me I…."

"Dominic I didn't sack you, after what happened between us I just thought it best that we didn't work together anymore."

"Sam I know, I was only joking. Anyway I figured that maybe getting away for a few months would be the best thing….for both of us."

"Yes of course."

Dominic watched her and saw the worry that crossed her features. He moved forward to touch her but she immediately took a step back from him.

"I wasn't gonna kiss you Sam."

"No I know, I just….look Dominic, we need to talk."

"You've changed your mind about us." He smiled.

"What, no…Dominic please. Look sit down will you." She ordered.

He took a seat on the chair by the window as Sam sat down on the sofa opposite him. He could see the nervous look on her face but chose to stay quiet.

"I'm going to come straight to the point Dominic, you said to me yesterday before you left that if I was carrying your Child then you wanted to know about it…"

"You took the test?"

"I did, last night."

"And."

She got up and began pacing in front of him, he followed her movements and quickly placed both hands on her shoulders, forcing her to stop and look at him.

"Sam, what did the test say."

"In a nutshell…I'm pregnant."

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

…

Sam began to feel light-headed so she quickly sat back down on the sofa, waiting for a response from Dominic. She studied him as he stood in front of her, shock mixed with panic clear on his face.

"You demended yesterday that I tell you Dominic."

"I know, I know I did….I guess I just thought…"

"That it would be negative?"

"Well yeah."

"I didn't expect this either Dominic, for god sake I don't even remember a thing about that night I was so drunk."

"Yeah it was a mistake, I get it Sam. You don't have to keep telling me over and over again."

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe any of this is happening."

He went and sat down on the sofa beside her as she turned to face him. She could see his mind ticking over with every passing second.

"Okay Sam, what do we do here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, this is new to me too Dominic."

"I'm sorry, sorry that I didn't think about wearing any protection that night."

"Dominic, we didn't plan on sleeping together that night. If I hadn't been so…."

"Yeah I know, if you hadn't been so drunk it would never have happened."

"I'm too old to be doing this."

"You're not old Sam."

"Dominic I'm 50-years-old."

"No way….well you don't look it."

"Oh shut up Dominic."

…

They lapsed into uncomfortable silence, both trying to figure how what they were going to do.

"If you wanna get married, we can." He suddenly said.

Sam looked up to meet his eyes, he could tell he'd said the wrong thing by the frustration on her face.

"Get married, don't be ridiculous Dominic."

"Well why not?"

"Oh for god sake, you're 20-years-old, I'm more than twice your age and we don't love each other. It was a one-off…"

"Yeah and now you're having our Baby."

"Oh god this is such a mess."

"Sam….are we having it…right?"

"You mean am I having it."

"No, I mean we…it's my Baby too."

"Yes, I know."

"Well…."

"Dominic I don't know alright, it's all happening so fast. Anyway, you're going to America for 6 months."

"I'll cancel."

"No you won't."

"Sam, if you're having my Baby I'm not going. You need me here."

"Need you, I don't need you Dominic. I've never needed anyone, I run my life and only I am responsible for it. It's the way it's always been, if and only if I choose to have this Child…don't think for a moment it will change things between us."

"It's my Baby too Sam, you can't keep me from her…or him."

"Look, if I have it then yes, of course you'll play a part in it's life but don't think it means anything changes with you and I. We were a mistake and I don't want to be with you, I need you to understand that."

"You don't love me Sam, I get it. You don't have to be such a bitch about it."

"I don't me to sound so cruel."

"Of course you do, it's who you are after all. The cold-hearted Lady Laird, I guess nothing can melt that heart of your's."

"Well, now that you got that of your chest, I should go."

"Yeah, I think you should."

She got up and headed to the door, Dominic following behind her. She stepped out and turned to him before she left.

"Please Dominic, whatever you think of me right now. I beg you, don't tell Sheila about any of this until we've decided what we're going to do."

"What you're gonna do you mean."

"Please Dominic."

"Relax Sam, I won't tell her….not yet anyway."

He slammed the door in her face, leaving her a little shocked but couldn't blame him after what she'd said to him.

…

Davey was sitting in the large kitchen with his coffee and scone Effie had made him when Sheila walked in.

"Oh there you are." She smiled.

"Well where else would I be at this time."

"When you're finished can you double-check the grounds. I had a phone call from one of the farmers at then end, they think there's some poacher's going around."

"Yeah no worries, I'll get on to it. There's still coffee in the pot if you want some."

"Yeah why not, could use a break."

He watched as he poured the coffee before coming over to join him. He could feel her eyes on him every so often, which was making him feel awkward.

"Something wrong Sheila?"

"No, not really. Well actually yeah…I'm worried about Sam."

"Sam Hagen can look after herself Sheila."

"Well she likes to think she can."

"Alright Woman, what are you going on about?"

"Maybe I'm just imagining things but ever since all the mess with Peter Odell and Gary's death, I know she's been down…blaming herself for bringing Odell into all our lives but, I don't know…there's something else."

"Like what?" He asked, trying to act oblivious.

"She just looks so tired lately, she looks ill and the drinking hasn't helped."

"It's probably the drink that's caused it."

"I'm being serious Davey, her drinking is getting out of hand. Every morning she has a hangover."

"Look, you know what Sam's like, you try to stop her then she'll just do it all the more."

"Shouldn't we try to help her, she need friends around her."

"You can't force her to get help Sheila, what else is bothering you."

"Oh just Dominic, he's another one who's been acting out of sorts lately."

"Must be going around."

"Yeah, anyway I best get back up to the office."

Sheila got up and walked over and opened the door, nearly bumping into Sam.

"Oh Sam you're back."

"Well I said I wouldn't be long."

"I'm just heading back up to the office."

"I'll join you shortly, I might just grab a coffee first. I could use it."

"Of course."

…

Sam watched the look Sheila gave Davey before she walked away. Sam poured a coffee and sat down at the table.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked.

"She's worried…..about you."

"Oh I see."

"Did you go see the lad?"

"I said I would."

"I know what you said Sam but I know you and I….."

"I saw Dominic alright and I told him."

"And…."

"The stupid fool wants to marry me."

"Jesus christ Sam."

"Don't worry, I steered him away from that idea."

"What did he say about the Kid?"

"Well, as you can imagine he was more than a little shocked but he said that if I decided to keep it then he wants to be part of it's life."

"Sensible lad…if only he'd been thinking before he slept with you."

"I already told you David, it came out of the blue."

"Yeah, you said. Well, he wants to be a part of the Kid's life…so what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know David, I just don't know. I phoned my Doctor this morning and she can see me tomorrow morning and she'll determine how far along I am."

"And then?"

"I suppose I need to decide if I want to have it."

"It's a big decision Sam."

"Yes I know that, whatever I decide….there will be someone who won't happy about it. It's a no win situation."

"I meant what I said last night Sam, I'll help you."

She got up and poured the rest of her coffee down the sink before walking back over to Davey and leant down to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you David, it means a lot….although I'm not sure I deserve it."

"Listen, you're not the only one responsible for this okay. It took two people to make that Baby."

"But only one of us will be made out to be the bad guy, I'm a middle-aged woman who was so drunk that she slept with a boy more than half her age and we can't pretend that people won't judge me for it."

"To hell with them Sam, do what's right for you and that Baby in there." He said, as he placed his warm hand on her abdomen.

"Thanks, I better head up there."

"I'm here if you need me."

"You always are." She smiled, as she walked away.

…

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

…

Sheila came down stairs the next morning to find Dominic at the breakfast table, staring in to space. She sat down and poured herself a cup of tea and spread a piece of toast, they sat in silence for a few moments before she finally decided to speak.

"For a Boy who's going to America for 6 months, you don't look to happy about it." She smiled.

"Huh, oh yeah."

"Dominic, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know….look, I know you're worried about leaving me on my own now that Eddie's left but you really don't need to be worrying about me. It's only for 6 months, the time will fly by." She smiled.

"That's the thing Sheila, I don't think I want to go anymore."

"What….why?"

"I just changed my mind."

"You changed your mind, you don't just change your mind like that Dominic. You obviously have a reason for it, now what is it."

"LOOK, I don't wanna talk about it…okay."

"No it's not okay, your tickets and your flights booked and you leave tomorrow. You can't just change your mind like this…."

"Well I have, look I'll get a job and refund you the money. I'm sorry Sheila, I just can't go…not now."

He got up from the table and stormed out of the house, nearly taking the door of it's hinges and he went.

…

Davey was pouring himself some coffee when Sheila walked into the kitchen quarters, he could see by the look on her face that she was in a bad mood already.

"Morning Shelia….coffee, you look like you could use it?"

"Oh please Davey, I've had a hell of a morning."

"That bad huh." He asked, placing the coffee down in front of her.

He took a seat at the end of the table and started to drink his own cup.

"So what's the lad done now?"

"He's just informed me that he's not going to America now."

"Has he….did he say why?"

"No, just said that he couldn't go right now."

"Maybe he doesn't want to leave you right now."

"No it's not that….I don't know what's going on with him, well that's not true."

"Oh, what's he said?"

"Nothing as such, it's doesn't matter. He said he'll refund me the money for the tickets and flights but that's not the point. He was so excited yesterday about going, what could have changed his mind in such a short space of time."

Davey was about to answer when Sam walked into the kitchen looking more than a little pale. Sheila was busy emptying her cup when she turned around and saw the state of Sam.

"My god Sam, are you alright…you look awful."

"Well, good morning to you to Sheila."

"Sorry, do you want me to call a Doctor for you?"

"No really Sheila I'm alright."

"Sam you really don't…"

"SHEILA….I said I'm fine, please stop fussing."

"Fair enough, I'll go and make a start on the rent books."

"Thanks Shelia, I'll be up in a bit."

"Take your time."

…

Sam turned and noticed the look Davey was giving her, she decided to ignore it and went to pour herself a glass of water.

"She's just worried about you." He stated.

"Yes I know but lets face it, when she discovers the truth…she'll not care less."

"So I know that performance just now was for Sheila but you're talking to me now…so how are you, really."

She took the seat beside him and let out a small sigh before sipping some water.

"I feel awful, I've been up since 7am with this constant morning sickness that's decided to rear it's ugly head."

"Do you want something to eat?"

"God no, I couldn't eat a thing. I very much doubt I'd keep it down."

"Listen, a heads up…Domininc told Sheila this morning that he's not going to America."

"What, did he tell he why." She asked, panic clear in her voice.

"Don't worry, he didn't tell her the reason why….just that he'd changed his mind."

"Well thank god for that."

"So, have you decided?"

"Well give me a chance, I only found out 2 days ago."

"Sam, things have a way of sneaking up on you."

"I know, I just don't know. Perhaps I…."

…

They both stopped talking when the kitchen door opened and Dominic poked his head around the door. Sam's eyes went to the ceiling and Davey mirrored her.

"Is Sheila around?" He whispered.

"She's in the office, why…do you want to see her?" Sam asked.

"Of course not, it's you I came to see." He said, stepping inside.

Davey got up from his seat and went to put his cup in the sink before walking back over to them.

"I should get back to work."

"You don't have to leave David." Sam begged.

"I think I do, you need to talk…alone."

"Thanks mate." Dominic smiled.

Davey gave him a look that could kill and moved just a little closer to him so that they were face to face.

"Listen, I'm not your mate. I'm leaving for Miss Hagen's sake before I do something I regret, you better do right by her and that baby or you'll have me to deal with…got it."

"Sure."

"I'll be outside if you need me Sam."

"Thank you David." She smiled, slightly.

Davey made his way out, closing the door behind him. Dominic turned back to face Sam and offered a small smile before handing her a small packet.

"What's this." She asked, looking into the bag.

"Supplies, you know…for next time." He grinned.

"Is this a joke?"

"No, why."

"Dominic, I'm already pregnant…giving me condoms is a bit late, don't you think."

"I just thought, you know for next time."

"When are you going to get it through your head that there isn't going to be a next time, not now…not EVER. God I can't believe I'm having this conversation with a Boy."

"You didn't think I was a Boy that night…"

"Dominic please, you have to stop this. I have enough on my plate right now without having to worry that you'll pounce on me the next chance you get."

"Alright, I'm sorry. You're right, it was a stupid thing to do. Have you thought anymore about it."

"I've made an appointment for tomorrow with my Doctor, she's in Glasgow…thank god. I don't think I could bare seeing the local Doctor."

"Can I come?"

"You are the Father, it's your choice."

"Are you having it then?"

"Look, can we see how tomorrow goes. I need to know there won't be any problems with it before I make a decision."

"Of course, I understand."

"The appointment's at 10am, I'll pick you up at the end of the road at 8am so that we'll get there in time….is that okay?"

"Yeah it's fine, I'll see you then."

"You better go, if Sheila comes down..."

"Sure."

He made a bee line for the door but turned back.

"Sam…"

"Yes, what is it."

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"For telling me about it in the first place and not just getting rid of it."

"I'll see you tomorrow Dominic." She said, softly as he left.

…

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

…

Sam waited for Dominic to leave before she made her way up to her office, Sheila wasn't around so she grabbed some tea from the pot on the table before going to sit behind her desk, throwing the package Dominic had given her on the side of her desk. She was reading through some paperwork when Sheila walked in.

"Something wrong Sheila." She asked, noticing the look on her Friend's face.

"I just went down to give Jockie the rent books to hand back to the occupant's."

"Oh good, listen thanks for finishing off the database for me yesterday….I really appreciate it."

"It's fine Sam really, I was happy to do it…besides you didn't look yourself anyway."

Sam went back to her paperwork but could feel Sheila's eyes on her every so often.

"Something you want to say Sheila?"

"Well actually Sam, I need your advice about something."

"Oh, well I'm always happy to help. Go ahead."

"It's about Dominic."

Sam did her best to keep her face as normal as she could so as not to give anything away.

"What about him?"

"He doesn't know but I overheard him on the phone the other night."

"Right…"

"I think he's got some young Girl pregnant."

Sam quickly flipped the page of her report she had been reading to hide the package that she had thrown on her desk.

"Oh…." Her voice radiating panic.

"I hoped I was wrong Sam but after this morning…..he told me he's decided not to go to America now."

"Well that doesn't mean anything."

"I think it does Sam….oh I could be wrong."

Sam got up from her desk to try to get the feeling back in her legs that had suddenly turned to jelly.

"Look Sheila…I'm sure you're just over-reacting."

Sam watched as Sheila got up from her desk and gave Sam a small smile.

"You're probably right…thanks Sam. Are you sure you're okay…I know you said earlier you were fine but you just don't look right."

"I'm alright…really I am." She replied, her voice cracking a little.

Sheila gave her arm a small squeeze before heading to the door but not before turning back.

"I'll tell you something though Sam….if I find out Dominic's been taken advantage of by some Girl, their life won't be worth living."

Sam stood looking at her Friend, unable to breath until Sheila walked out.

…...

Davey found Sam out on the grounds a few hours later, pacing back and forth. She had the weight of the world on her shoulders and he couldn't help the tug at his own heart at seeing her like this. She was never the sort of woman to allow anyone to see her weak and scared but for Davey, with him it had always been different….she'd trusted him.

"Sam." He called out.

She looked up to see her Game Keeper walking up to her, she tried her hardest to smile but she just couldn't find it in her.

"Sam…you okay?"

"Not really…"

"What's wrong…the baby…?"

"No David, the baby's fine. It's Sheila."

"You told her?"

"Are you mad, of course not. Oh, she was going on about Dominic not going to America and how she heard him on the phone the other night going on about pregnancy tests."

"She doesn't know it's you then?"

"No, thank god. This is never going away is it?"

"Not unless you decide not to have it and even then, there's no telling what the lad will say to anyone."

She looked out onto the grounds as she felt the guilt building up inside her. She glanced down at her abdomen for a mere second and placed a gentle hand on it before pulling away, which didn't go unnoticed by Davey. He moved closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him.

"Sam, I can't tell you what to do here. At the end of the day, it's your decision."

"I have an appointment in Glasgow tomorrow with my Doctor, she's a Friend."

"You going alone?"

"No…Dominic asked if he could come with me, I couldn't very well say no…could I."

"For what it's worth...I think you'll make a great Mother."

She looked up at him and smiled softly at him, she couldn't believe how emotional she was feeling…it was unlike her.

"Thank you David."

He pulled her back in to him, holding her close for a few minutes…unaware that Sheila was watching from the office window.

…

Effie came in to the office with a tea-tray for her and Sam, bringing Sheila back from her spot at the window.

"Thought you could do with your lunch Sheila….sorry it's a little late, Jockie was meant to be helping me."

"It's fine Effie, thanks."

"Anything else you need."

"Not right now….actually can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, anytime. What can I do for you."

"It's about Sam…"

"Oh the poor thing, she's not been well at all."

"Oh…."

"The last few mornings, like clockwork….she's in that bathroom being sick. She's so pale, she's off her food. I even caught her crying the other morning….it's really not like her."

"No it's not."

"I asked her if she wanted me to call the local Doctor but she insisted she was fine, you know what Miss Hagen's like."

"Unfortuantely I do." Shelia smiled.

"I can't imagine what's going on with her…..oh my, you don't think she's been…you know?"

"What..?"

"Drinking again, we all know how bad she became after Peter Odell. We know she's an alcoholic, she always will be. What if the poor things gone back to her old ways."

"Effie, I really don't think Sam's back to drinking. We got rid of all the bottles in the house and she doesn't smell of alcohol."

"Then I really don't know what else it could be…poor thing. Whatever it is, she needs to talk to someone….anyway, I best get back before she has my head off."

"Thanks Effie."

Sheila walked back over to the window to see Sam walking back to the house, Davey remaining close beside her and wondering what could be wrong with her friend.

…

To Be Continued….

**Liz I've attached the video again, just in case you're having trouble identifying people…you're the only one reading this, thank you xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

…

Davey arrived at the big house just after 7am the next morning, Effie was already up in the kitchen preparing breakfast. He stood watching her, looking a little flustered.

"What's wrong with you woman, calm yourself down."

"Oh be quiet will you, I need to take this up to Miss Hagen."

"Well slow down, if you rush around like that there will be no juice left."

"Will you try and say something helpful."

"What's wrong with you."

"The poor woman's not well, she's in that bathroom…hovering over the toilet bowl….again."

"Oh.."

"Now I said to Sheila yesterday that something wasn't right with her, I said she could be back on the booze but Sheila said I was wrong. Well if she could see her right now, she's know why I thought just that."

"Oh for god sake woman, Sam Hagen is not drinking again."

"And how do you know for sure huh…"

"Listen I know, I know Sam and I know what she was like when she was on that stuff and there's no way she'd go back to it….especially not now."

"And what makes it different this time around..mmm."

"Just…..just believe me alright. It's not the booze, here…give me that. I'll take it up to her, you finish the breakfast without burning it."

"What…oh no."

Effie turned around to see the sausages in the frying pan smoking badly. Davey just cursed her under his breath before leaving her to it. He made his way up the stairs to Sam's apartment, he walked in and through to her bedroom to hear what was worrying Effie so much. He peered around the door to see Sam lying against the wall beside the toilet, tears streaming down her face. He came further in and took a wet cloth from the side of the sink and knelt down and began wiping her face.

"David don't, you don't have to do that."

"Shut up woman and let me help you alright."

She remained quiet as he finished wiping the sweat from her forehead and threw the cloth in the sink. He bent down and put his arms around Sam's waist, bringing her to her feet and taking her back through to her bedroom. She sat down on the side of the bed as he passed her the orange juice Effie had prepared for her.

"Thank you David."

"You okay now?"

"A little, I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"Away with you woman, just so long as you're okay."

"I never cry and yet the last few days it's all I seem to do."

"It's those hormones you hear so much about."

"Hormones, not something you would ever associate with a cold woman like me…"

"Sam, stop it….stop saying you're cold, you're not. I know that better than anyone."

"Why do you put up with me?"

"You pay my wages." He smiled.

"Seriously."

"Because I know you're nothing like the woman you want people to see, deep down you're passionate, caring, loving. If you were really as cold as you think you wouldn't have thought twice about getting rid of the kid but you didn't."

"I don't think I'll make it through 9 months of this David."

"You will, if other women can do it then so can you and I'm always here to help you….and the lad."

"You may be the ony two when everyone finds out."

"People might surprise you, give it time."

She gave him a small smile before leaning her head on his shoulder. He leaned down and placed a small kiss to her head.

"I should get dressed, I'm picking Dominic up at 8am."

"I'll leave you too it, I'll pop by later this evening, see how things went yeah."

"That would be nice."

…...

It was coming up for 8am when Dominic crept down the stairs. He could hear Sheila in the kitchen preparing breakfast. The last stair creaked when he stepped into it.

"DOMININC…IS THAT YOU?"

"Erm, yeah."

"COME AND HAVE SOME BREAKFAST."

He sighed as he walked in as she put some toast in the rack.

"Come on..sit."

"Actually I was just heading out."

"Oh, it's a bit early isn't it."

"Well I need to catch the train."

"The train...where are you going?"

"I'm going to visit an old mate in Glasgow, just for a few hours."

"Why only a few hours?"

"He has to work this afternoon."

"Then why not just go at the weekend instead."

"Well don't know really, already booked the train ticket anyway."

"So you don't want to waste a train ticket but you're quite happy to waste a plane ticket." She said, getting angry.

"Oh come on Sheila, I said I'd pay you back."

"With what, you should be out looking for a job but apparently heading off to Glasgow for the day is a better use of your time."

"Look, I will look for a job as soon as I get back okay."

"No Dominic it's not okay."

"Sheila I haven't got time to argue with you right now, I have a train to catch….sorry." He said, as he rushed out.

"DOMINIC…..DOMINIC."

…

Dominic slammed the door behind him as he rushed to the end of the road to see Sam's car waiting for him. He quickly looked around to make sure nobody was about before getting in the passenger seat.

"Sorry I'm late Sam."

"Not to worry, everything okay?"

"Fine, lets just get out of here."

She quickly started the car and drove off.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

…

The first hour of drive to Glasgow was fairly quiet, Dominic glancing over a Sam every now and again…not really sure what to say to her. He was lost in a daze when he realised that Sam was pulling the car over, he looked over as she pulled on the hand brake before jumping out of the car. He watched her from his seat as she emptied the contents of her stomach before he got out of the car and went over to where she was hunched over.

"Sam…you okay?" He asked, reaching out to touch her.

"Leave me Dominic, I'll be alright….just give me a minute. Could you get me my water from the car?"

He walked back to the car and retrieved her water bottle from the cup holder and took it back over to her.

"Thanks."

He stood over her, not really knowing what to say or what to do.

"Should I be doing something?" He asked.

"I think you've done more than enough."

She took a sip of her water before looking up at him and realised she may have sounded a little harsher than she'd intended.

"Forgive me Dominic, I've not had the best morning."

"It's fine, you said yourself…it's my fault all this. I should have stopped things between us that night instead of using your weak state to sleep with you…"

"Dominic, can we please just stop replaying that night. The damage has already been done….look, would you mind driving the rest of the way. I'm feeling a little tired and I…."

"Sure, no worries."

Sam got up and walked back to the car and got into the passengers seat as Dominic got in and began driving them the rest of the way.

…

Sheila was in the office, a stack of files waiting to be printed up but she was too pre-occupied with Dominic. She was sitting at her desk staring out the window in a daze when Effie walked in with a tea-tray for her.

"Thought you could use a break Sheila….Sheila, hello anyone in."

Sheila's head shot up when she became aware of someone else in the room to see Effie standing in front of her.

"Sorry Effie, I was miles away, what were you saying."

"I said I thought you could do with a break….everything alright Sheila."

"Oh yeah fine, just furious with Dominic that's all."

"What's he gone and done now."

"Oh nothing…well as such. He went off this morning to see a friend which apparently is more important than finding a job to repay me the money he's wasted on the flight to America."

"You know what lads are like, they never listen."

"Mmmm, you're right. Anyway I should probably get back to this lot before Sam gets back….where is she anyway?"

"Oh, she said she had a meeting with one of her investors in Glasgow…."

"Glasgow?"

"Mmm, that's what she said, left just before 8am this morning. She said she'll be back by this afternoon."

"I see."

Effie watched the curious look Sheila had on her face.

"Have I said something wrong?"

"No Effie, not at all. Thanks for the tea."

She gave Effie a warm smile before the older woman left the office.

…

Dominic pulled up outside Sam's Doctor's office and turned off the engine. Sam sat silently for a few moments just staring at the entrance.

"Sam, are we going in?"

"Just give me a minute would you."

He sat and gave her the time she needed to get herself together.

"Right…let's get this over with."

They got out of the car and heading up the stairs and rang the doorbell before entering the private surgery. Sam walked up to the reception and gave her name to the young woman behind the desk before going over to sit down beside Dominic.

"She shouldn't be too long." Sam said, quietly.

"This place must cost a fortune?"

"You pay for the best treatment Dominic."

"Look, what do we say when we get in there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well this is a high-class private surgery and I take it the Doc knows you pretty well and look around…it's all posh people in this place, I don't even feel right sitting here."

"Would you just get to the point Dominic."

"Do we say I'm the Father or not, or am I just relation who's just here for support?"

"I hadn't really thought about it."

"Well I'll go along with what ever you want."

"Samantha Hagen…."

Dominic and Sam both looked up from their discussion to see the receptionist standing up from her place behind the glass.

"Yes…"

"Dr Marlowe will see you now." She smiled.

Sam and Dominic got up and walked through the glass doors and into the room on the right. Dominic took a seat beside Sam waiting for the Doctor to arrive. Sam jumped a little when the door opened suddenly and her Doctor walked in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Sam, I just had too….oh hello, who's this?" She asked, smiling at Dominic.

"Oh, this is…."

"I'm her Nephew." Dominic added quickly.

"Oh right, well good I…"

"No he isn't." Sam said, her voice going slightly high.

"Sam…"

"No Dominic, she's not a fool and she'll find out eventually."

"I'm sorry you two but I'm not sure what's going on here." Dr Marlowe smiled.

"Dominic said he's my Nephew to save me the embarrassment."

"Embarrassment of what?"

"He's the Father."

Sam kept her head down, unable to look up and see the possible horror on her Doctor's face.

"Sam, how long have we known one another?"

"15 years."

"Okay and in that time have I ever judged you?"

"No….no you haven't."

"So why would I judge now, I don't need to know the details of how you got pregnant, all that interests me now is the health of you and the baby….okay?"

"Thank you Hannah."

"Right well, how about you go and lie down and we'll get this ultrasound completed."

…

To Be Continued….


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

…

Sam got up and mad her way over to the examination table and lay down. Dr Marlowe got the equipment set up and looked over to see Dominic still sitting in his chair.

"Are you joining Sam over here or what?" She asked, in a happy tone.

Dominic stood up and came to stand beside Sam, not really sure what he was supposed to do. He watched as Hannah lifted Sam's jumper and blouse and applied some cold gel to her abdomen, causing her to let out a small gasp.

"Sorry Sam." She smiled

Sam watched anxiously as Hannah began to move the scanner over her abdomen. They waited for a few moments, Sam's eyes wandering anywhere but at the screen until she heart the faint sound of a heartbeat. She was adamant that this baby wouldn't change her but as soon as her eyes locked with the image on the screen, every negative thing went right out the window.

"Oh my god Sam look…..it's the baby." Dominic said, softly.

She looked at Dominic and saw the smile on his face and realised that he'd taken firm hold of her hand, in that moment she didn't have the heart to pull it away.

"Hey, you two okay." Hannah asked.

"Sorry Hannah, go on." Sam smiled.

"Well, I can tell you that you're about 8 weeks along…your blood pressure is a little high but judging by the ultrasound everything else seems fine…a healthy baby."

"Thank you Hannah." Sam smiled.

Hannah handed Sam some paper towels to remove the gel before leaving the room for a few minutes to print of a picture of the ultrasound. Sam sat up , pulling her jumper back down before getting off the examination table.

"So…8 weeks, sounds about right…doesn't it." Dominic said.

"Yes it does."

"Are you okay."

"I'm fine Dominic…I'm fine."

"The baby's healthy…that's good news." He smiled.

Sam was about to reply when Hannah came back in and handed one ultrasound to Sam and one to Dominic before they left the building. Sam had gone ahead of Dominic to get some fresh air when he came up behind her.

"Your Doctor gave me this for you, your next appointment. She said she'll call you during the week for a chat."

"Oh right, thank you."

She leaned against the car and stared at the ultrasound in her hand and smiled, Dominic came to stand beside her and watched as her features softened.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"It's real now, before it felt like a dream but now…this is proof. There's really someone in here." She smiled, as she placed a hand on her abdomen.

"Let's get out of here."

"Good idea…thank you for coming with me today. I know I haven't exactly been kind to you lately but I…"

"Sam, I wanted to be here and I meant what I said. You and I may not have a future together but I will always be a part of our child's life."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek before they both got back into the car.

…

Davey was cleaning out his shotguns when Sheila appeared in his doorway, he could see there was something playing heavily on her mind.

"You don't come down here very often, am I trouble." He asked.

"No, no just on a break and thought I'd go for a little walk."

"So your first instinct was to come here?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh yeah, well go on then."

"Sam."

Davey avoided eye contact for a few minutes, but was forced to look back when she came to stand beside him.

"I'm not stupid Davey, something's going on with her and I know that you know?"

"Listen Sheila, whatever's going on with Sam, is Sam's business. I get paid as Game Keeper not an agony aunt, if she wanted to talk then she would have."

"Fine, well I tried but whatever it is…I will find out."

He watched as she walked out of the room and he let out a breath he hadn't even realised he's been holding in.

…...

Dominic pulled the car up outside Sheila's house before turning off the ignition and turning to Sam.

"Do you want to come in for a coffee or something?"

"No thank you Dominic, I really need to get back to work….I've missed so much already this morning."

"Are you okay to drive?"

"It's alright, the morning sickness is long gone now…I'll be fine. Thank you again for coming today."

"Thanks for letting me."

Sam got out of the car and came around to the driver's side as Dominic got out, she kissed his cheek before she got in the car and drove off. Isobel was just coming up by the lake when she saw the pair, not quite believing what she'd just witnessed.

…

Sam arrived back at the Big House just after 3pm, she parked the car and was about to make her way inside when someone grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. She turned around to see her Game Keeper staring back at her.

"For god sake David, are you trying to give me a heart attack."

"Alright Woman, I'm sorry…listen, Sheila was asking questions earlier."

"Questions, about what?"

"You, what else. She's not stupid Sam, she knows something's going on with you."

"When the time is right, Dominic and I will tell her but it's just too soon."

"Sam, there's never gonna be a right time to tell her that you're having her Grandchild."

"Oh my god, that doesn't even sound right."

"That's because it's not, this should never have happened and…."

"But it has happened David, this baby is real and it's not going away."

"You're definitely having it then?"

"Up until this morning I wasn't sure, but now….."

"Now what?"

"Are you free tonight?"

"Sure, why?"

"Come for dinner tonight, I'll let Effie know you'll be joining me. I have something to show you, 7 o'clock."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

…

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

…

Sam made her way up to her office to find Sheila on the phone with a client. She gave her a quick smile before sitting down behind her desk, feeling more than a little nervous. When Sheila placed the phone back down, her eyes immediately fell on Sam.

"Good meeting Sam?"

"Sorry."

"You're meeting with one of your investors, it went well?"

"Fine Sheila, just fine."

She got up from her desk and came to stand in front of Sam's desk, Sam could feel her eyes boring into her…worry filling her stomach.

"Is something wrong Sheila?"

"I don't know, is there?"

"Sorry." She asked, looking up at her.

"Sam, what's going on with you?"

"How do you mean."

"Oh come on Sam, I'm not stupid. You've not been yourself for weeks now, you're very distracted. Something's clearly wrong…"

"Shiela please, it's just been a very busy few weeks and I haven't had much time to myself…that's all."

She stiffened a little when Sheila came around the side of the desk and knelt at her side.

"Sam, you know we just care about you. You're our Friend and if you need us…."

"Sheila, I'm fine."

"Are you drinking again?"

"What….no, honestly Sheila I'm perfectly alright. I'm not drinking again…I promise you."

Sheila watched her Boss and Friend closely and couldn't quite pinpoint it but she still wasn't convinced but chose to let it go.

"Alright Sam, if you're absolutetly sure then I'll let it go but please….if you need to talk, about anything…I'm here."

"Thank you Sheila, I will." She smiled.

…

Isobel was behind the counter of her corner shop as Mari attended to Effie, who had a basket full of veg. She could just make out Effie talking but she was lost in her own thoughts after what she had saw that morning.

"Isobel, are you listening?"

"Sorry, Mari, what."

"Effie's asking you if you're coming to the pub tonight for a drink."

"Oh sorry Effie, I was miles away."

"So, are you." Mari asked.

"Not tonight, I think I might just have a night to myself."

"Well I'm going to go, I need to get out of that house for the night." Effie said.

"Oh, why's that then." Mari asked, ever the nosey one.

"Miss Hagen's been in such a foul mood the last few weeks and I don't think she's too well."

"Why do you say that Effie." Isobel asked.

"Oh I've heard her several times recently in that bathroom being sick, a few times a day the past few weeks. I asked her about it but she insists she's fine, well you know what Miss Hagen's like."

"She's probably just got a virus or something."

"I don't think so Isobel, this is weeks now and she's fine by the afternoon. She looks tired too. I did begin to wonder if she'd started hitting the bottle again."

"Oh come on now, I don't think Sam would go back to her old ways again. She went through so much to get over her drinking problem, it nearly killed her Effie. She wouldn't go back to it."

"That's what Sheila said, Sneddon told me to stop fussing, that I was just imagining things but something….I don't know what but something is definitely not right. You'll see, I'm telling you."

Effie said her goodbyes before leaving the shop, Mhari turned back and saw a worried look on Isobel's face.

"Don't take any notice of what Effie says."

"What, oh no I'm not…it's not that."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw Sam this morning."

"What drinking, all that money she has and she lets drink ruin her…."

"No not drinking, she was dropping Dominic off at Sheila's."

"So what's wrong with that, the lad did work for her."

"It's just from what I saw, the way they were with each other….I don't know."

"What do you mean…the way they were with each other?"

"It just looked like they were, I don't know…close."

"You don't mean what I think you mean, oh really Isobel….I think you've been drinking. She's old enough to be his Mother." Mhari laughed.

"You're right, I'm going barmy." She half smiled, not quite believing what she was saying.

…

It was just coming up for 7pm when Effie came in and put the plates onto the dining table. Sam was sitting on her large sofa with some tea, signing some last minute reports when Davey walked in.

"Do you ever stop working Woman?" He said, in his usual gruff tone.

"David, you made it. I'm just finished, thought I'd better get them out-of-the-way."

"You shouldn't be working so late, especially not now that you're…."

"Ahhh David…drink?"

Davey looked at her oddly before realising Effie was around the corner, finishing the table.

"Yeah, coffee will do."

"I can get you a proper drink if you like." She smiled.

"Nah, you're alright really."

Sam poured him a cup and handed it to him as he took a seat beside her.

"Miss Hagen, that's everything ready for you now. Alright if I get going now?"

"Of course Effie, off you go. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Thank you Miss Hagen, Sneddon."

They waited for her to leave before Davey saw the look Sam gave him.

"Look, I'm sorry….I didn't know she was there." He said.

"It's alright, thank you for coming tonight."

"Well it sounded important, everything went okay today then?"

"It went very well, I think Dominic and I made some progress today with one another."

"Not still trying to get you back into bed then."

"No, he isn't."

"What about Sheila, did she corner you?"

"She tried too, I managed to steer her away from my problems."

"How much longer do you think you're gonna be able to keep this secret, it's too big to hide Sam."

"I know, I know it is. I guess I just know how badly things are going to be once it's out there and I'm not sure I'll be able to handle it on my own."

Davey moved his hand to cover Sam's as a way of support.

"Sam, I'm always here…you know that."

"You can't protect me from everyone."

"I'll damn well try….so come on then, why did you want me here tonight."

"Oh right, well you asked me earlier what made me change my mind about keeping the baby."

"Yeah."

…

He watched her closely as she went and took a book from the side table and opened it to reveal a photograph that was sitting inside it. She took it out of the page and handed it to Davey. He examined the ultrasound for a few moments and couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face.

"So it took a photo to make you change your mind huh."

"It did, it didn't seem real you see, until I saw it myself on the screen. When I saw Dominic's face when he saw the baby on the monitor, I've never seen anyone look so happy. This whole things such a mess but in that moment he just didn't care and to be honest…neither did I."

"I'm glad Sam, I really am. Despite the reason for this situation…the truth is I think you'll be a great Mother, hell even Dominic will make a great Father…although don't go telling him I said so."

"I do need you too, you know that don't you."

"Sam…"

"We have a history David and I've never stopped loving you, you and Isobel got me over the drinking. You stood by me and need you to be here for me now, for both of us."

Davey turned to Sam and saw the fear had returned to her eyes, it hurt him to see such a tough Woman like herself so terrified. He took hold of her hand, pulling her closer to him and kissed her gently on the lips. Her arms came around his neck as he deepened the kiss before she pulled back and smiled at him.

"I'm not going anywhere Sam, I'll be with you all the way because the truth is….I've never stopped loving you either."

…

To Be Continued….


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

…...

Sam was in her bedroom a few weeks later getting ready for a busy day in the office, meeting with various hunting parties when Davey walked into the room to see her standing by her wardrobe, muttering to herself.

"Morning Sam."

She looked over to see him standing in the doorway watching her, a smile clear on his face.

"David, why didn't you wake me when you left earlier?"

"Sam, I was up and out at 5am. I wanted to do a check of the grounds before the potential hunting parties get here and besides, there was no need for you to get up too."

"It's a busy day David and now I'm behind…oh for crying out loud." She cursed, as she threw her trousers to the floor.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her as she stood there in only her blouse.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"Nothing fits me anymore, I need to go shopping and soon."

"I'll take you later if you like, after we've finished with our visitors."

"That would be wonderful David, thank you."

"And look, the reason I didn't wake you earlier was because you looked so tired. You need to look after yourself Woman."

"I know, I am trying David…it's just not what I'm use too."

"We'll just have to change that then, won't we."

Sam's hands went over David's as he pulled her closer to him.

"This feels strange." Davey smiled.

"What does?" She asked, leaning sideways as he kissed her neck.

"You're starting to show."

"I know, hence why I need to go shopping."

"Come on, get dressed and I'll go make you a tea."

"Thank you David."

…

Sheila had just finished putting the breakfast dishes away and was up in Dominic's room collecting his laundry, she couldn't believe that even now he was still as messy as he was when he was a teenager. She bent down to grab his jacket from the floor when she noticed something falling out. She put the jacket on his desk chair and turned back and picked up the paper that had fallen out. She turned it over and couldn't surpress the gasp that escaped her lips when she realised what she was looking at. She sat down on his bed, still clutching the ultrasound in complete shock, her eyes never leaving the picture. Her worst fears had been confirmed, she'd known for months that something wasn't right. Her eyes drifted to the corner of the ultrasound and widened in horror when she saw the surname.

"Hagen….I'll bloody kill her."

She threw his clothes back on the floor and walked out the room and marched down the stairs. She grabbed a bit of paper and left a note for Dominic before she left, slamming the door behind her.

…

Sheila stormed into the kitchen of the Big House to see Effie preparing tea for the visitors Sam and Davey were out with.

"Oh morning Sheila, you're a little late aren't you?"

"I don't remember you being in charge Effie."

"Alright, I was only saying. Are you alright, you seem upset." The older Woman asked.

"I'm fine, where's Sam?"

"She's out with Sneddon and the hunting party, why."

"The minute she gets back, I want to see her….right."

"I'll tell her."

Sheila stormed out as Jockie brushed past her.

"What's up with her love."

"Oh Jockie, I've no idea. She's in a foul mood, I think Miss Hagen's done something to upset her."

"Really, well that doesn't surprise me."

"Jockie, that's not nice."

"Oh come on love, Sam Hagen rubs everyone up the wrong way."

"Do you want your coffee?"

"That's why I'm here."

"Then sit down and be quiet." She ordered.

…

Dominic walked into the house and went upstairs to collect his Jacket because it had started to rain. He went to grab it from the pile on the floor and realised that it wasn't there. He looked around and saw it on the back of his chair, realising that Sheila had clearly been in his room. He suddenly felt the panic begin in the pit of his stomach and rushed to his jacked and immediately checked the inside pocket.

"Crap…."

He rushed down stairs to confront Sheila and realised that she had already left for work, he saw the note on the kitchen table….leaving him in no doubt that she knew about the baby. He pulled on his jacket and rushed out the door and headed for Sam's.

…

Sam and Davey were making their way back to the Big House with the hunting party.

"As you can see Mr MacIntosh, the Estate is more than big enough for hunting." Sam smiled.

"Yes I can see that, there's certainly plenty of Grouse and Rabbit around…yes, I think we'll give this place some serious consideration."

"That's wonderful Mr MacIntosh, we'll be more than happy to accommodate you, I'll have my Estate Mana…"

"SAM….SAM."

Sam stopped mid sentence and looked up to see Dominic rushing towards her.

"David, get these men inside this instant."

"No worries, will you be okay?"

"Just go David, please."

Davey ushered the group inside as Dominic rushed over to Sam's side.

"Dominic, what the hell do you think you're doing. You never come running in here and screaming at me like that." She said, anger in her voice.

"I know and I'm sorry Sam but we've got a problem."

"Well surely it can wait, I'm in the middle of a business meeting and I…."

"Sheila knows Sam."

"What, how?"

"She was in my room, she must have been doing my laundry and well….I had the ultrasound picture in my jacket, anyway it wasn't there when I went to get it and she left a note on the kitchen table, basically telling me she knew about the baby."

"Why the hell did you leave the ultrasound lying around."

"I didn't leave it lying around, it was in my jacket."

"Well clearly not hidden well enough, for god sake Dominic."

"Maybe it's better that she knows."

"And how do you figure that out?"

"She was gonna find out soon enough, I mean you're already starting to show now and she….."

"SAM, I WANT A WORD WITH YOU….NOW." Sheila yelled out.

…

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

…

Sam and Dominic watched as Sheila marched towards them. Sam had never felt as scared as she did right now. Dominic came to stand in front of Sam to shield her from Sheila's anger.

"Sheila, please we can explain."

"Out of the way Dominic…NOW."

He quickly stepped aside as Sheila invaded Sam's space.

"Sheila please, I'm so sorry." Sam pleaded.

"SORRY, YOU'RE SORRY…..YOU SLEPT WITH MY SON YOU BITCH."

Sheila's hand came towards Sam and slapped her hard across the face, causing Sam to fall backwards. Davey came rushing out to the grounds when he heard Sheila yelling. He rushed over when he saw Sam falling to the ground. Dominic was pulling Sheila back as she continued to hit Sam, Davey rushed over and helped Dominic push Sheila back before he knelt beside Sam.

"Jesus Woman, are you okay." He asked, examining Sam's face.

"I think so."

Davey noticed the way Sam's hand was covering her abdomen protectively.

"Sam, are you in any pain."

"David, I'm fine really."

"You would tell me."

"Of course, help me up would you."

He stood up and extended his hand to Sam and he helped her to stand up. She stood behind him as Sheila lunged forward again, getting Davey on the side of the face.

"Sheila please don't." Dominic pleaded.

"For god sake Woman back off her will you…she's pregnant for god sake.

"I don't give a damn, SHE SLEPT WITH MY SON." She screamed at them.

Sam looked across the yard to see her visitors, Effie and Jockie watching what was taking place. She's never felt so humiliated in her life.

"David, we have an audience." Sam whispered to him.

"Alright you lot…Sheila, Dominic…inside now. Sam's office." Davey ordered.

"Who the hell do you think you're….."

"INSIDE….NOW SHEILA."

They walked inside and past the spectators, Sam kept her head down as she made her way inside, afraid to make eye contact with anyone.

"ALRIGHT YOU LOT, BACK TO WORK YEAH….Effie, make our visitors some tea…NOW."

…

Sheila stormed into the office and began pacing back and forth as Sam and Dominic took a seat on the sofa in the corner. Davey came in and closed the door behind him.

"Right, now that we have some privacy you can talk…sensibly." He said.

"Sensilby, don't talk to me about being sensible when she's the one who slept with a boy young enough to be her Son."

"Sheila please…."

"Don't you dare talk to me you back stabbing cow, who the hell do you think you are…have you no shame."

Sheila, it was an accident. It shouldn't have happened but it did, I was drunk and I….."

"Drunk, of course you were. That's always you excuse when something happens…you were drunk. You'd think you'd have learned by now."

"Sheila this all happened before I got sober, before I had the help from Isobel and David."

"How far along are you?"

"8 weeks."

"I don't believe this, how the hell could you let this happen, either of you. I can't believe how bloody irresponsible you've both been and what the hell are the village going to say."

"To hell with the village Sheila."

"Dominic, don't talk to me like that. I am still your Mother."

"Yeah and Sam is the Mother of my Child, so you can't talk to her that way."

"So what….are you two together or what?"

"Oh god know, look Sheila…Dominic and I are not together, we're having a child yes but being together…no."

"I would have thought the least you could both do is get married, considering you're having a baby together."

"Sheila, we don't love each other."

"No, just slept together and created a life, nothing major or anything."

"Sheila, I'll be there for Sam, whether we're together or not."

"You know what Dominic, I really couldn't care either way. As far as I'm concerned, Sam and that baby are nothing."

Sheila grabbed her Jacket from her desk chair and made her way to the door.

"Oh and as for your job Sam, you can stick it."

The door slammed behind her as she left, Dominic sighed as he leaned against the desk and Davey sat down beside Sam and took hold of her hand.

"Well that went well." Dominic half smiled.

"Dominic, perhaps you should go home and check on Sheila….make sure she's alright." Sam said.

"Sure…will you be alright?"

"Don't worry about me, I have David here with me. I'll be fine."

"Okay then, I'll see you later."

…

Sam leaned against David's shoulder and let out a long breath she'd been holding.

"You okay." He asked, as he kissed the top of her head.

"As well as I can be considering. This will be all around the village by tomorrow, won't it."

"More than likely…look Sam, whatever happens…I'm here for you."

"You always are David, I'd be lost without you. I'm so very glad that you're here for me…thank you."

He leaned down to look into her eyes and placed a gentle kiss to her lips as they leaned back against the sofa.

…

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

…

Effie was pouring tea for the visitors when Jockie came back in. She walked over to join him at the sink.

"Can you believe what happened out there?" He whispered.

"I can't believe it Jockie, a classy woman like Miss Hagen going and doing that, what possessed her?"

"Well I think we know the answer to that." He joked.

"It's not funny Jockie, can you imagine what the entire village is going to say. Dominic of all people…and pregnant, at her age."

"Well it certainly explains her strange behaviour lately."

I thought Sheila was going to punch her."

"If Sneddon hadn't been there, she might have done."

"Excuse me Mrs MacDonald."

Effie turned around to see the hunting party watching them.

"Yes, what is it Mr McIntosh?"

"We really should get going, if you could inform Miss Hagen that it will be unlikely we shall be returning."

"Not returning, why?"

"I think you know the answer to that, we don't really need to be seeing family arguments while we're trying to relax. If you could let her know."

"Of course."

"Good day."

She watched as the men left the Big House, Jockie came to stand beside her.

"Well that will be that then."

"Miss Hagen won't be happy about this."

"She only has herself to blame."

…

Sheila stormed through the front door as Dominic quickly followed behind her and closed the door. He entered the living room to see Sheila watching him, anger evident in her eyes.

"Sheila I'm so sorry about all of this."

"Are you, some how I don't believe you? How could you be so bloody stupid Dominic, Sam…of all people?"

"Look, I know it was stupid but the night it happened…"

"I don't want to hear all the gory details thank you."

"I wasn't going too, that night…she was so vulnerable. She'd be drinking and she was so upset over everything that had happened with Odell. I held her as she cried and I don't know, in that moment I saw a side to Sam that I don't think she's ever let anyone else see and I felt honoured that she wanted to show me."

"And sleep with her in the process?"

"It was stupid I know but after that night, I felt things for her I'd never felt before…"

"Lust?"

"No, love. I loved her but she steered me away from that, told me I was too young to be having these feelings for her and so we ended it. I gave up the job at the Big House and slowly I began to get over her…but then when she came to me and told me she was pregnant, I'd never felt so happy. I mean I was shocked yeah, but so happy and I swore to her I'd stand by her if she decided to keep the baby and she did Sheila, she kept it. She didn't have too, the woman she is, I thought the first thing she'd do is get rid of it but she chose to keep the baby…our baby."

"It doesn't change the fact the she seduced a young boy…."

"I'm not a boy Sheila, not anymore. I'm in my twenties and old enough to make my own decisions and my decision is that I'll stand by Sam and the baby."

"Well clearly nothing I can say will change your mind, so I'm going upstairs…I suddenly have a terrible headache."

Dominic watched as she went upstairs before falling onto the couch and letting out a breath he'd been holding.

…

Sam stood by her bedroom window looking down as she saw Mr McIntosh leaving with the other men. Davey came up behind her and wrapped his arms gently around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"At least it's out in the open now Sam."

"Yeah and this time tomorrow everyone will know."

"It's not the end of the world."

"No, look down there. Mr McIntosh and his party are leaving and I can bet you he won't be back. You saw the look on their faces when Sheila came storming out, the last thing a client needs to see is my personal life aired in public."

"So he's gone, he's no big loss."

"No big loss, Davey…that man is one of the wealthiest men in Manchester, he could have brought us in an extra £50,000 a year and now…thanks to Sheila, that's gone right down the pan."

"You can hardly blame Sheila….Sam, you knew how she was gonna react when she found out. You're lucky she didn't do you more harm."

Sam turned around in his arms to look up at him.

"David, what am I going to do? She just quit her job, I need her. She's my Estate Manager for god sake, she keeps things running smoothly. Without her, I don't know how I'll cope."

"Then go and talk to her."

"I hardly think Sheila will want to talk to me right now, kill me perhaps."

"Hey listen to me, whatever happens. It doesn't change the fact that you are having her Grandchild. Whether she likes it or not she needs to accept that. You both need to sit down together and talk about all of this…calmly."

"Calmly, is that actually possible?"

"You're both grown woman, act like it."

"You're right of course, but not today. I don't much feel like working anymore today."

"One day off wouldn't hurt."

"Will you stay, this place won't fall apart without us for today at least."

"Of course, how about I go down stairs and get us some tea?"

"That would be lovely, thank you David."

…

Davey came down to the kitchen to see Effie clearly waiting for him.

"Well it's about time you came back, what on earth is going on?"

"Did you not hear well enough earlier?"

"So it is true…Miss Hagen is pregnant with Dominic's baby?"

"Yes…"

"Oh my word, what is the world coming too. A woman of Miss Hagen's age."

"Oi, she wasn't the only one there that night, it took two people to make that a baby. Don't go laying all of this on Sam."

"Well I wasn't, I was just…."

"This is why she didn't tell people sooner, she knew she'd be the one who'd be judged. Lady Laird Sam Hagen taking advantage of a young man, well he's just as responsible as she is, for god sake….he's not a bloody child anymore. He knew very well what he was getting into when he slept with her."

"Alright, alright…calm down. How's Miss Hagen now, after, well…earlier?"

"Okay I guess but she's afraid….of what everyone in the village will say."

"What did Sheila say?"

"Not much… yelled a lot and then told Sam where she could stick her job."

"Ah, well I have some other bad news I'm afraid. Miss Hagen won't like it but it concerns Mr McIntosh…"

"He's pulled out has he?"

"I'm afraid so, Jockie tried to go after him, talk him out of it but he refuses."

"It's alright, Sam saw him leaving and assumed that's what had happened. After what he witnessed, I can't say I blame him."

"Let Miss Hagen know that if she needs anything, just to ask." Effie smiled.

"Well you could start by making some tea for her, she's gonna be resting up stairs for the rest of the day.

…

Davey waited as patiently as he could for Effie to make the tea before he made his way up the stairs to Sam's room. He took the tea into Sam's sitting-room and sat it down on the table.

"SAM, THAT'S YOUR TEA HERE….SAM?"

Davey didn't get an answer from her and thought he heard a strange noise coming from Sam's bedroom. He felt a slight panic as he made his way into her room, only to have his fears confirmed. He walked in and found her hunched over the side off the bed, rubbing her abdomen, clearly in pain.

"Jesus Sam, what is it…are you okay."

"No, of course I'm not okay. David it hurts, it really hurts." She cried.

"It's okay, you'll be okay. I'm calling an ambulance."

Sam watched as he rushed off to phone for help and cried to herself, praying the baby would be alright.

…

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

…

Effie was just cleaning up the kitchen when she was startled by Davey rushing in and grabbing the phone.

"Sneddon…what on earth."

"Oh be quiet woman, will you."

She complained to herself as he quickly dialled the phone. She stood watching him, wondering what was going on.

"Yeah I need an ambulance please…now." He ordered.

"An ambulance…what on earth's going on…Sneddon?" Effie asked, suddenly concerned.

"Yeah, I have a woman here, she's about 8 weeks pregnant I think. She's having stomach pains, she seems in a lot of pain….yeah okay…thanks."

He slammed the phone down and was about to rush off when Effie grabbed hold of his arm.

"Sneddon, what is going on here. I am housekeeper and I should at least know what…."

"Look you heard what I said on the phone, Sam's having pains…the ambulance is on its way. Wait down here for them to arrive will you, I'm going to check on Sam."

Davey rushed off, leaving Effie looking very concerned. He made his way upstairs and could hear Sam crying from the other side of the door. He walked in and over to her side, rubbing soothing circles on her back as he knelt down beside her.

"Sam, the ambulance is on it's way okay."

"I'm scared David, this can't be good can it."

"There's no point worrying about this until we know for sure okay."

"I don't want to lose this baby David, I know I said I didn't want it when I first found out about it but now….knowing I have you and Dominic by my side…David I…"

"You're going to be okay, stop worrying woman." He assured her as he sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her.

They both looked up as Effie came rushing in 10 minutes later.

"The ambulance is here Miss Hagen."

"Right, come on Sam, let's get you down stairs."

Davey put his arm around her waist as he helped her to stand. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, as he leaned in and kissed her softly, causing Effie to look away.

"You'll be alright Sam, come on."

"I'll eh…let the others know what's happened Miss Hagen, we'll look after things here."

"Thank you Effie."

Effie followed them downstairs and watched as Davey and one of the ambulance men helped Sam into the back of the ambulance and drive off.

…

Effie was in the kitchen clearing up when Jockie came rushing in.

"Boots Jockie."

"What…oh sorry love."

He bent down and removed his muddy boots before walking over to stand beside her.

"So come on then, what was going on with the ambulance before…what's happened?"

"Oh Jockie, poor Miss Hagen, she's having stomach pains. Sneddon called an ambulance and they've taken her to Hospital."

"Jesus, well after today's events it's no wonder. Has anyone thought to call Dominic to let him know about…"

"Oh my lord Dominic….I didn't even think."

"I'll do it, you finish up here."

…

Dominic was up in his room, trying his best to keep out of Sheila's way when he heard the phone. He could hear Sheila and concern that was suddenly etched in her voice. He got up and made his way down stairs as Sheila placed the phone down. She looked up at him, with worry on her face.

"Sheila….what is it?"

"That was Jockie on the phone."

"Has something happened?"

"Dominic…its Sam."

"Sam, what's happened."

"Davey's taking her to Hospital…she was having stomach pains."

"The baby, I need to get over there."

"Dominic please, I really think that…"

"Sheila don't alright, I think you've done enough."

"Excuse me, you can't honestly think this is my fault."

"You were the one having a go at her, yelling at her…you hit her for god sake. If anyone's to blame for Sam's current state it's you."

"Dominic get back here….DOMINIC."

He slammed the door behind him as he rushed off in search of someone to give him a life to the Hospital. He saw Chick Cherry standing outside his garage and rushed over to him.

"Hey pal, you okay…..you look like you've just had bad news?" Chick asked, his Scottish accent as raw as it ever was.

"Could you do me a huge favour and give me a life to the Hospital Chick."

"The Hospital….what the hell's happened."

"A Friend's been taken ill, I really need to get there right now."

"Of course pal, get in."

Dominic jumped into Chick's car and the pair set off for the Hospital.

…

Davey had gone into the Hospital room with Sam when they had arrived, partly due to the fact the she had a death grip on his hand. The pain had gotten worse the more Sam worried and her cries came harder. Davey couldn't stand to see her like this, she'd never let anyone see her weak in the years he'd known her since she'd arrived in Glendarroch but now she was falling apart and it was killing him. He himself was becoming more anxious as the Doctor assigned to Sam and two Nurses attended to her, he tried to help but in the end the Doctor asked him to wait outside as he was just getting in the way. He'd argued over the Doctor's advice but in the end did as he was asked to avoid anymore stress to Sam. He was sitting outside when he looked up to see Dominic rushing towards him, panic clear on his face.

"Sneddon, what the hell happened? Where is she, where's Sam?"

"She's in there." Davey replied, pointing to the room across from them.

Dominic was about to rush in when Davey pulled him back, stopping him.

"I need to be in there with her."

"You need to wait here lad."

"That's my baby in there, I should be in there with her…Sam needs me."

"I SAID NO."

"Dominic released himself from Davey's grip and pouted as he sat down.

"Look, the Doc thought it was best if it was just the medical team in there for now, Sam was getting to stressed out."

"What the hell happened?"

"I went to take her some tea in her room and found her hovering over her bed, she was having stomach pains."

"This is all Sheila's fault, if she hadn't hit her like that…"

"You can't just blame her, the group of men that were at the house when you and Sheila arrived, they were big clients…big money."

"They pulled out?"

"After having her private life aired for everyone to hear….they decided out estate wasn't for them. So you can't just blame Sheila for what's happened."

"She won't lose the baby will she?"

"I don't know lad…we just have to wait…all we can do is wait."

…

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

…

Davey and Dominic waited for what felt like an eternity for someone, anyone to come out and tell them what was going on. They looked up when they heard footsteps and Dominic's face fell when he saw Sheila walking towards them.

"Dominic…Davey, how's Sam?"

"Like you care." Dominic said bitterly.

"That's enough lad…we don't know yet Sheila, the Doctor's still in there with her."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Dominic asked.

"I wanted to come down and make sure you were okay."

"Me, I'm not the one lying in there in pain am I…Sam is. You could at least pretend to give a damn about her."

"I don't regret what I said Dominic, what she did was wrong."

"She wasn't the only one there that night…"

"No but she was the adult, the one who should have known better but as usual she was too drunk to think straight."

"Yeah she was drunk, she was also really upset over Peter Odell and she needed comfort and it just so happens that it was me who was there and I don't regret any of it Sheila."

"Dominic, why can't you see that you're just so young to be having a baby, especially with someone like Sam."

"What do you mean someone like Sam?"

"Dominic the woman's twice your age…you deserve better."

"Look, I know this isn't my place Sheila but the lad's clearly made his mind up and to be honest I think you're being a bit unfair to Sam."

"Stay out of this Davey, will you. This is a family thing."

"Don't have a go at him just because you're angry at me." Dominic yelled.

"I'm not angry at you Dominic, I'm angry at…"

"Sam right, you are unbelievable. Clearly there's no talking you and I…."

"Mr Sneddon."

…

They all stopped talking and looked up to see the Doctor who had been attending to Sam standing in front of them.

"Oh hi, Dr?"

"Dr Simons, I'm sorry I asked you to leave the room earlier but your Wife was…"

"Oh, Sam isn't my Wife, she's my Boss...my friend."

"Oh I see, I'm sorry."

"No it's alright."

"Then the baby's Father is..?"

"That would be me."

Dr Simons stared at Dominic, a slight look of shock displayed on his face.

"I see, right well…."

"Is Sam okay, is the baby okay?"

"They're both fine, Sam was experiencing Braxton hicks. She appears to be extremely stressed out at the moment which isn't good for Sam or the baby. What she needs right now is bed rest. I'd like her to stay in overnight just to be safe but she can go home tomorrow."

"Can we see her?"

"You are free to see her but you do understand what I just said, don't you?"

"He understands Doctor and we'll look after her."

The Doctor left as Dominic took a seat and held his face in his hands.

"Thank god she's alright." He said quietly.

"Sam's a tough one."

"Would you mind if I went in first Sneddon?" He asked.

"It's your right, I'll wait here."

"I'll wait too." Sheila added.

Dominic just looked between them and walked towards Sam's room. When he went in, he found Sam lying on her side, a tissue in her hand as she quickly dried away the tears when she realised Dominic was in the room, He came to stand beside her bed and sat down and watched her with concern.

"Don't look at me like that Dominic." She said, a little harshly.

"Sorry but I was worried, you okay?"

"I am now, the Doctor said I just need to rest."

"I'm sorry about all the stuff Sheila said to you this morning."

"She had every right too, we knew she wouldn't take it well."

"Yeah but she shouldn't have slapped you, she was the reason your clients left, wasn't she?"

"Having my private life thrown around for everyone to see wasn't exactly urging them towards our Estate, no."

"Sorry…"

"Will you just stop apologising for god sake, I'm fine alright and all I really want to do right now is sleep…so if you don't mind."

"Sure I'll go, look after yourself yeah."

"Of course."

Dominic got up and tried to kiss her cheek but she turned away from him so he headed to the door. Davey and Sheila looked up and saw the hurt on his face when he came out.

"Dominic, are you okay?" Sheila asked.

"Why the hell wouldn't I be."

"I only asked."

"What ever, I'm going home. No doubt Sam will want to see you Sneddon."

They both watched as Dominic marched out of the Hospital.

"I should go after him." Sheila said.

"Yeah, I'll stay with Sam, off you go."

…

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

…

Davey walked into Sam's room and she immediately started crying the minute she locked eyes with him. He was by her side in seconds and came to sit on the edge of the bed as he gathered her in his arms.

"Oh David…I…."

"It's okay Sam, you're both okay….ssssh."

"I really thought I'd lost the baby David, I…."

He sat back and stared into her now red eyes, brushing the tears away with his finger.

"Sam, you're okay. The Doc said you just need to take things easy, no long hours at work."

"I know, he told me. Has Dominic left?"

"Yeah, he seemed in a hurry to get out."

"I think I may have been a little harsh on him, it always seems like he's trying to hard."

"The lad was worried about you, both of you. He's pretty angry at Sheila, he blames her for what happened to you."

"I very much doubt she was the reason."

"Well, I'd say she was part of it. She shouldn't have hit you Sam, especially not in front of Clients."

"No she shouldn't have but the damage has already been done, no more Clients, no more Estate Manager."

"You'll find another."

"Not like Sheila, she ran that office like a well oiled machine. She knew my business inside out, I simply don't have the time to begin training anyone else."

"What are you saying Sam."

"I think you know very well. I want Sheila back David, I need her. I can't run that place without her, as much as I'd like to convince myself otherwise."

"You want me to talk to her?"

"Would you?"

"Okay…for you I'll do it, just don't get your hopes up on her saying yes though."

"Just try for me David, please."

David leaned down and kissed her gently before getting up from his place on the bed.

"Get some sleep okay, I'll come by in the morning and collect you."

"Thank you David, we're very grateful."

"We?"

"The baby and I." She smiled.

…

Sheila was sitting drinking a coffee when Dominic came storming into the house, nearly taking the door of the hinges.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"I needed air, clear my head."

"Sit down Dominic."

"I've got stuff to do…."

"SIT."

He gave her a look before taking a seat in the chair furthest away, waiting for her to speak.

"Look, I'm sorry for the things I've said about Sam and I'm sorry she's in Hospital."

"Are you…really?"

"Dominic, as angry as I am with Sam right now…I don't wish her harm, her or the baby. I just wish you'd both thought a little harder before you slept together."

"I already told you she….."

"I know, she was drunk and you wanted to comfort her but there are other ways to comfort someone rather than sleeping with them."

"I know alright, it wasn't my finest hour I know but…Sheila, how ever much we might regret what happened…the fact is Sam's having my baby and we just have to make the best of it."

"I'm not saying it will be easy Dominic…but I will try."

"Really?"

"Try."

"It's all I ask, thanks Sheila."

Dominic got up and was about to head upstairs when there was a knock at the door. He opened it to find Davey on the other side.

"Sneddon, what are you doing here…is it Sam?"

"No lad, Sam's fine. Actually I was wanting to speak to Sheila if she's in?"

"Sure, come on in."

Davey came inside and followed Dominic through to the sitting room.

"Sheila, Sneddon's here to see you."

She looked up when Davey walked in behind Dominic.

"Davey, what can I do for you?"

"Can we talk…alone."

"I'll just…leave you too it."

They waited for Dominic to leave before Davey came and sat down across from Sheila.

"So, what can I do for you. Is this about Sam?"

"Yeah."

"I see."

"Listen Lass, I know Sam's done a lot of damage to your Family right now and I know you may never forgive her for it but…."

"What?"

"Whatever she's done, is it really worth quitting your job over."

"I can't work along side her after what's happened."

"Sheila, that Woman needs to take things easy, rest up. She hasn't got the time or frankly the energy to begin training someone from scratch."

"What are you asking here Davey?"

"She needs you Sheila, she needs you to run that Estate. You're the one who knows that place inside out."

"She can't ask me to do that, she's got a bloody nerve."

"She's not asking you Sheila, I am…for the sake of the baby, your Grandchild, come back to work."

"I don't know Davey, I could say something I'll regret."

"I'm sure you'll manage, please."

"A trial run alright, if I feel it can't work then I'm gone."

"That's all I ask, thank you Sheila and Sam will appreciate it."

"I'm not doing it for her, I'm doing it for the sake of Dominic and his Child."

…

To Be Continued…


End file.
